Systems and methods herein generally relate to systems and methods that perform distributed scan jobs, and to such systems and methods that perform batch scanning and provide confirmation of scan job transmissions.
Multi-function printing devices (MFDs—devices that can print, scan, fax, transmit, etc.) can be customized to meet customers' needs. In many cases, scan job delivery confirmation is not crucial to a walk-up user that is capturing a document or two. However, with some applications such as business process outsourcing (BPO), MFDs are used in a production-like setting, where users may be scanning jobs at the MFD for hours at a time, and where scan delivery confirmation is important to the workflow. Conventional systems require the user to wait for the transmission of the scan job to be complete in order to receive a confirmation number (adding a significant overhead to the capture cycle, especially for cloud based servers).
Scan delivery confirmation information is used in workflows that require quick turnaround, archival of hardcopy, the ability to identifying the job for on-line follow-up, proofing and approval to the next workflow step, etc. Waiting for scan delivery confirmation information is especially time consuming for large high resolution or color scan jobs, batch scanning where documents are separated via cover sheets, scanning direct to a cloud/hosted server where network speed is not as fast as delivering locally, etc.